NFS Most Wanted Continuation
by Mc. Buff
Summary: This begins where most wanted ends and goes through the end of Carbon.
1. Freeparking

Chapter 1

Upon landing in one piece on the other side of the uncompleted bridge, I realized something. I had just done the impossible. Not only had I worked my way to the top of the blacklist one by one, but I had also evaded every single cop in Rockport, including Cross. Not to mention jumping over an unfinished bridge with Cross only meters behind me. It was incredible that I was able to simply walk away from such a feat. These thoughts running through my head made me feel giddy and anxious. I wanted more.

I tried to calm myself down from the adrenaline, which was still readily pumping through my veins, and attempted to focus on the police scanner I had been neglecting. I turned it up, only to hear Cross's rough voice.

"Cancel pursuit of silver M3! Repeat, cancel pursuit of code 6 silver M3." A short static burst ended the transmission, but I had what I wanted. He was furious, but, judging from that order, I didn't have anything to worry about. Cross was obsessive, but not insane. Not like me, anyway. There was no way he would consider making that jump, even if it means letting the likes of me get away.

Of course, that didn't mean I was safe forever. Cross definitely wasn't going to let this go. He is going to use every resource and tactic he can to hunt me down. He had a lot of power, being a cop, and I knew that I shouldn't take him lightly. That's probably the only reason I made it this far.

The first step in getting away from Cross's future pursuits is getting a good hideout. Trouble is, the cops have all the hideouts I originally used. My safe houses, as I would usually call them. I wrinkled my eyebrows in concentration.

The only option I had was to keep driving. I had to rely on luck and that made me a little mad. Luck doesn't usually cut it. Luck isn't the reason I'm here right now. I began to accelerate down the road. Not many people would be over here, due to the fact that the bridge was still incomplete, so that was an advantage.

After a few miles of driving my cell phone began to vibrate and I almost answered it. I recently discovered that Cross had my cell number and if I answered it hastily that could be my downfall. I checked my caller I.D and, to my relief, noticed it was Rog.

Answering quickly, I asked, "Hello?"

"Hey," he replied. "I see you've painted a huge red bull's-eye on that M3 of yours, for that cop, Cross. You've also totaled the blacklist, taking first."

"Pretty much," I replied, laughing to myself.

"So, now what?" he asked, curious. "I mean, I figure your lookin to get out of Rockport asap, cuz the cops know about your safe houses and they have your cars."

"Yeah, I know." I was obviously pissed off. "I don't know where I'm going, but I need to find something fast. Get off the streets, something like that."

There was a few minutes pause. I got the feeling that he was thinking about all the events that had transpired in the last few hours. For a minute I almost thought he hung up on me, but then he said something.

"You're on that new highway after the bridge, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Okay, well, keep heading the way your going for about 34 miles and there's going to be an intersection. Take a right and go another 3 miles, you'll come to a dirt road on the left side. You need to follow it to an old aircraft hanger. You can fall off the grid at my place for awhile." He paused for a second. "You good with that?"

"Yeah, thanks man. Later." I hung up the phone and placed my full concentration on the road. I had a bad feeling that if I stayed in this general area any longer, I wouldn't make it the aircraft hangar. In one swift motion I pushed my foot to the floor and shifted into fourth gear. The needle climbed from a constant 70 mph to the hundreds in a matter of seconds and I was soon in fifth gear. I was now doing 150 mph with no traffic to worry about. Just how I like it.

Although I knew the trip was going to be short, I couldn't help but continue to reflect on what happened today. Heck, not only today, but the last past months. Sure, I raced and beat plenty of losers, took their cars, and made them look like idiots, but that never would have happened if I hadn't met Mia. She was the person who had introduced me to the blacklist in the first place and it had never occurred to me that she was a cop. It seemed so obvious now, but I had been blind earlier. This put a whole new twist on things to me.

The girl had busted everyone on the blacklist except for me. What in the world made me different from them? I smiled as I realized I still had a few loose ends to tie up. I was going to get my answer sooner or later, but for now I figured I should concentrate on getting to Rog's.

I reached the intersection in about 13 minutes and, working my way back to third gear, turned right as instructed. By this time I had seen 2 other cars and, trying to not attract attention, I hovered just over 60 to finish my trip. Finding the dirt road I made the turn and went straight for the hanger Rog mentioned.

The hanger was definitely not of this century. It was probably a World War 2 plane hanger, judging by the old design and current condition. From where I was facing it had two large doors that looked like they would slide horizontally. I slowly pulled up, not knowing what to expect. I waited a couple of minutes and decided to beep my horn. Before I could though, the right side door slid sideways, giving me just enough space to slip inside.

Once inside, I immediately distinguished that this was no ordinary hideout. Not only were priceless cars scattered about, but the whole hanger had been converted into a personal shop, complete with hoists, jacks, rows of tool chests, lifts, and everything else shop related.

Stepping out of my exhausted beemer, Rog found his way over to me after first shutting and locking the door.

"Man, this thing sure took a beat in today," he stated.

"Definitely not show room condition, but still driveable! " I replied proudly.

"Yeah, I'll give you that, not bad. There's surprisingly not a lot of body damage, for evading the chase of it's life."

I laughed, both of us admiring the exterior of the car.

"How she handling?"

"Not bad, it's all probably going to have to be replaced though. Tires are a given. There's hardly a tread left on these things."

"Doesn't surprise me. They're...19's?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, Those'll be easy to get. Every thing else is gonna take a little time, though."

"That's cool. Just as long as I get her back in street worthy condition."

"So, " he asked, changing the subject. "What do you think?"

"You've got a pretty nice set up here, man, " I said, the admiration clear in my voice.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

Returning to the station, Mia immediately found herself being called to Cross's office, which annoyed her. She entered the room and glanced toward her employer. To most employees he would be an intimidating man, but to her, he was just another man.

Now facing Cross, he told her, "I know that you've been helping him since you began this case." The anger was evident in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"That's not true! I helped you to get him started racing here, which wasn't right to begin with, but after that we haven't spoken." He pounded his fist on the desk.

"Don't give me that crap, Mia! I've been keeping tabs on your phone ever since the beginning of this case! From the looks of thing, you've been talking to him quite a bit." Mia took a step back.

"So what if I have! Is it really such a big deal?!" Cross gritted his teeth.

"Of course it's a big deal! Cop's should have no dealings with criminals! For all I know, you helped him get away today!"

Beginning to explain herself, she stammered, "Well-I-I-"

"You've crossed the line, Mia, but I'm going to give you one more chance. Bring this guy into my office within thirty days and I'll forget this ever happened. If you don't, I'll see to it personally that you get sent to a place where you won't be able to talk to him or anyone else for a long time."

* * *

**Author's Note: _THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!_ It belongs to a friend of mine's that was too lazy to get his own FF account. It was edited by me though. This will not effect my own story however, I'm still completly devoted to it. In fact the next chapter should be up in about two weeks. Probably sooner.**


	2. Deja vu

**Deja vu**

By morning, I was sore and tired from the most intense run of my racing career yet. Crawling out of the backseat of my beaten ride, I stretched, relaxing my clenched muscles. Rog suddenly walked up beside me, looked at my ride, and said, "You need a new car."

"I know it," I replied. "Where's the nearest lot?" I asked anxiously.

"Just a couple minutes up the road. What d'ya have in mind?"

"I don't know," I said. Considering the options I had, with the money I saved, and plus the money I won from Razor, I had a lot. "Maybe a Challenger or Camaro."

"Well, whatever car you buy, just make sure you save enough money to upgrade it as well."

"Money's not an issue. Choosing the car, however is a different story."

He laughed in agreement, and said, "Okay then, let's go." He motioned to a navy blue Evo in the far left corner. It was definitely a good looking car, I thought, and once I got in the new car smell smothered me. Once Rog entered the car from opening, after opening the hangar door, we cautiously maneuvered through the hangar and pulled outside. Once outside, Rog got out and went inside to manually close the hangar door. When the door began to close, he ran out, got in the car and we left.

We arrived at the showroom and the first thing I noticed was that it seemed quite empty. Of course, the more middle class cars like Clio's, Rx-8's, and 6 cylinder mustangs called it home. I needed something with a lot more grunt than these gas saving, pansy cars.

After skimming our way around for several minutes, an employee made his way over asking, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for something more..." I stopped, hoping he'd catch my drift.

Giving us a weird look, he said, "Okay. Follow me." He took out a key ring from his pocket to unlock a large metal door which, when opened, led us to exactly what I had in mind. Behind it lay a wide, somewhat short, corridor packed with everything from classic's to lambo's and preproduction models. The guy there left us to browse and Rog and I didn't hesitate. We worked our way up and down rows, stopping to snspect anything that caught our attention. I didn't want some flashy $500,000 car that I couldn't get parts for, none the less drive without attracting all sorts of attention. To my annoyance, while continuing to eliminate cars, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't check to see who it was, I just ignored it and moved on. I had focused my attention to a red, Ford G-T when Rog insisted that I look at a silver Cararra. Going over the stats of the Cararra, I found an obvious pattern. The Ford G-T had the power I was after, but it lacked the handling needed to race it. The Cararra had exceptional handling, but power was insufficient. I prefer my cars to have a balance of both, without dramatically tuning the car. I explained to Rog my perspective on the cars and he agreed.

Not knowing what specific car I wanted, I continued eliminating candidates. Discovering a small group of 60's mustangs, my passion for classic mustangs got the better of me and, instinctively, I had to investigate each one. My favorite of the bunch was the 68' coupe, but there was no way I could screw up a perfect time machine by turning it into a street monster. I then remembered what I was here for and kept looking. Strolling past some old Dusters and Chargers, my phone again vibrated and I again ignored it. At the same instant, though, I found my new car staring me straight in the face.

A brand new Light-saver-V8 Nissan Maxima glimmered beautifully in the florescent light. I opened the driver door to check out the interior, which was very glamorous. The inside was very spacious. There was plenty of leg and head room, and in the console there was a very nice 6 speed stick with a black handle. I normally would never buy a 4 door car, but this car would make a very nice exception to the rule.

Rog found me in the maxima and told me that the car suited me well. He then left to find the employee so I could file the paper work.

Signing my name on the dotted line, I eagerly walked to the maxima, key in hand, and fired it up. I was already satisfied with just the sound it made. I put it in first and slowly moved through the crowed room. I stopped, approaching the low garage door and waited for it to open. As it began to move upward I shifted into park and revved the new engine once, slowly. When the door was just open enough to fit I shoved in the clutch, popped it into first gear, and floored it.

Once outside I let go of the gas. After all, it was a new car and I would be pissed if I blew the engine. I drove around the building over to Rog's evo. While waiting for him to return, I decided to check my previously neglected phone. It showed two missed texts, both from Mia. The first one said that she wanted to meet up. The second asked why I wasn't responding. There was no way I could risk meeting up with her. Cross was probably having her followed and try chasing me down all over again. On the other hand, she may not be being followed and might have something very important to tell me, to text, which to me made no sense...

Rog was now walking up to his car, so I rolled down my window and told him that I was going for a test drive. He nodded and drove off. Still in the parking lot, I texted Mia, asking her where. I quickly got the answer, which was the baseball field parking lot by the freeway. Closing my phone I headed back to Rockport. Successfully unattracting cops, I cruised into the city limits of my former racing playground.

All ready risking being in town at all, I didn't screw around in meeting Mia. I remembered the layout of the city well, so I arrived at the lot quickly. I had just enough time to shut he car off when she came hauling across the field, straight for me. She parked her red R-x8 closely next to me and we exited our cars. As I discreetly scanned the area for anything suspicious, she thanked me for coming, given the situation of high tension.

Eager to get the conversation over with, I asked, "So what's going on?"

She explained her situation with Cross. IL was amazed she wasn't in prison now. I just nodded, letting her know I got the picture. I figured this was the best time and asked, "Why did you help me?"

She was about to answer, but a sound I had been expecting appeared, followed by flashing lights. By the time Mia could react by turning and looking back and then back to me, I was already leaving black trends on the pavement in front of her.

The white smoke building behind me almost completely camouflaged the city patrol car. Progressing into 2nd gear, headed north, the smoked ceased and an increase of traction and speed began to make my pursuer smaller and smaller.

Finally realizing what was going on he mashed his foot to the floor in a sad attempt to catch me. Slowly the image in my rear view mirror began to grow and suddenly a 2nd joined the first in chasing me, from on a ramp.

Continuing to close in, a third followed by a fourth appeared. Not paying attention to the road ahead, a cop flew off the on ramp I was passing by, clipping the front right corner of my car, putting me in a spin.

My instinct automatically kicked in and shifted into reverse and flipped the steering wheel right as far as it would go, losing speed dramatically. When I could clearly see the cars once behind me, my turned wheels took over and spun me completely around the right way as I slammed into 1st and 2nd seconds later. Blowing by the cop ahead of me in 3rd doing 120, the patrol officers faded out of sight.

I didn't need a police scanner to know what they were doing. I have done this for so long, very little those guys pull surprises me. The city cops were called off to make room for the undercover local cops.

As if on cue, two dark gray police cars found their way beside me. No worried about the so called "stepped up patrol", I was already making decisions that had to be taken care of today, that should have been done sooner. I also wanted to make things a little more interesting, so I rolled the window down and grabbed my phone.

Noticing I was only going 143, I quickly changed that to 150 and waited for the cop on my side to catch up a bit. As soon as he did I chucked my phone out the window. Moving as fast as we were, it hit the cop car's windshield hard enough to leave a decent crack as the phone blew up into hundred of pieces.

The explosion caught the officer off guard, causing him to swerve in all directions, thus losing control. Suddenly I heard a loud bang behind me. When I looked back, there was just only one of the cops left. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. What a pathetic loser I yelled in my head, shaking it with a smile on my face in disbelief.

Knowing that backup was close on their way after that stunt, it was time to end the chase. At the next off ramp, I pulled off and flew into downtown Rockport, the cop falling behind but still following. Although I was driving a bone stock car, I managed to weave in and out of late afternoon traffic. The cop, only got a couple of blocks and was forced to wait for a path to clear. Thinking the pursuit had died out, I slowed to about 50 to blend in with traffic.

Out of the blue, though, he came flying after me. Noticing instantly, I drove through town towards the opposite freeway. Entering the tunnel, I made sure that the cop was still on me. He entered about 20 seconds after me.

Ahead lie a y in the road, the left an on ramp and the right an off ramp. With a plan to terminate the pursuit, I veered left and sped up slightly. The cop closing in imitated my maneuver until he was only seconds behind me. Ready for intense, instantaneous action I waited until I was just 30 or so feet from the break in the road and yanked the wheel with all my strength.

At that instant I shot to the right, making the ramp by scraping my car on the whole wall until I reached the freeway. The officer however remained on his course and took the left turn smoothly, just confused and in awe.

I wasn't mad that I screwed up the whole left side of my brand new car, it was al going to be replaced and painted anyway. I was only focused on that turn. This car was the perfect choice. I can't wait to upgrade this, I thought.

After a run like that on a brand new car it was doing better than I expected, but I decided to let the engine cool down a bit before heading back. Coasting down to 75, I held the speed steady. Traffic was dying away and I was only going about 60, so I was swapping lanes back and forth passing countless cars.

One of these cars caught my eye. A lime green, 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse with a black tribal decal cruising at freeway speed. I smoothly pulled along side him and we looked at each other. He taped his gas pedal, hopping ahead of me. Then I smiled and did the same.

Before I could count to three in my head we both simultaneously launched. My foot didn't even touch the floor before I had to up-shift into 4th. For a few minutes we were even until we ran into the loops in the freeway. He shifted, jumping ahead of me and hugging the turn tightly.

My car couldn't even come close and by the time the road straightened out I again almost rammed the wall. The eclipse beating me by 80 ft., I sped up thanks to the straight away. My Maxima, gaining 20 ft. began to sway slowly with out me doing anything. Not even worried about it, I hammered into 5th gear and continued to gain ground. I was up to 136 when I reached his bumper.

I had never had to use 6th gear before now, so I took the left side of his car and shifted up to 6th for the first time.

My speed exploded.

The needle read 156.

The Mitsubishi got even closer.

Still climbing.

I was doing 168.

He had me by half a car and catching.

Then suddenly the needle stopped.

180.

I was both impressed and disappointed. We were dead even for about .4 seconds and BOOM. Something blew up. A poof of black smoke erupted from under my hood, causing it to pop open and set on the latch. That's when he used a massive shot of nos. It had to be at least a 100 shot because he kept flying for about 60 ft. ahead me.

The race was SO over. I hit the dash with my palm in frustration. 180 mph isn't bad for off the floor, but it was definitely no way on earth good enough for racing. I need to get this piece of crap over to Rog, pronto, I thought to myself as I coasted along the road.

While I was coasting the guy in the eclipse found his way back to me. I looked over at him. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him into town. I had nothing better to do, so I followed him. We got off at the next ramp.


	3. Jail Break

Chapter 3

Jailbreak

As I continued to follow the unknown racer, thick black smoke flowed freely from under my popped hood, clouding my line of site. This is the second car I ruined this week, I thought to myself, but I still pressed on while the maxima growled in protest. I knew it wasn't smart to continue to drive a vehicle in this condition, but I payed no mind to my self warnings. The driver of the eclipse lead me through all of downtown Rockport, finally pulling in to the bus station parking lot. I parked along side him and waited for him to get out before doing the same. When he slowly opened his door I stepped out to converse with him.

He was an above average sized guy who stood at 6' with medium length black hair. His height wasn't very much above average as his big shoulders were and a chest to match. This guy looked like he worked out frequently and could pretty well handle himself if he got into trouble.

We exchanged looks at each other and then migrated to each others' cars.

After a short stare, he introduced himself, "Hey, I'm John."

"Hey," I replied, giving my name. "Man that's a sweet eclipse."

"Thanks, she's a nice ride. Now, uh, that's a maxima right?"

" Yeah, but as you can see, it wasn't the best choice"

"Well, you drove it pretty well and hard back there and it looked like it ran ok, besides blowin' on ya, and that's what I wanted you to follow me for. I wanted to ask you if you'd join my crew."

"Wha-what crew?"I stammered.

"I started a racing crew with a bunch of motor head buddies of mine out of town, we're here looking for more members."

"What do you mean racing crew?"

"You see, the concept of crew racing is becoming a huge thing all over the place. Basicly you take your normal sprint or circuit race and you add like four more cars including one of your crew members who specialize in specific driving abilities that help you win the race instead of the other posers, ya know, to give you an edge. "

I took in what I just heard with ease. The idea of crew racing was strange to me, but I could see why it was growing in popularity. It seemed relatively easy; any one could get some ricers to join a group to enter races together, I thought. This guy John wanted me in his crew, though. I didn't like the idea of listening to a guy who I just met and racing for him, giving him all the cash, I assume and I never really took orders well to begin with. If I ever got into this, I was going to do it my way.

Suddenly, John broke in, "It goes deeper than that. If a crew constantly wins races in one area, eventually, they'll dominate the whole territory. Once you conquer one territory, you move on to the next and the next until the whole city is yours. And that's what I plan to do. So, are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in." I said.

"Well alright then, now, I should let you know, before it's official, my crew is gonna want a piece of you." He said in an atempt to intimidate me. "But first, I suggest you find another car and fast cause these guys aren't going to wait for you to go shopping, ok? So go ahead and give me your phone number so that I can call you when we're ready for you"

Laughing quietly to myself, I said," I broke my phone earlier today so I cant, but give me yours and when I get a new phone I'll call you instead."

He pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket and pen and wrote the number down and handed it to me. I glanced it over before shoving it in my pocket and we climbed into our cars. The eclipse started without problem and slowly pulled away.

Not knowing what to expect, I slid my key into the ignition and carefully turned. The car chugged with much difficulty for a short time so I let off. I tried again only this time I repetitively pressed the gas pedal, which seemed to help slightly, but still didn't start.

Beginning to get annoyed, I waited a couple of minutes and tried again. I held the key in start, this time, and continued pressing the gas until the maxima finally gave in and started. Full of relief, I cautiously put it in reverse and pulled out.

Back at the hanger, Rog was tuning his evo as I pulled in. I parked my car far in the back of the hanger because it was a disgrace and it wasn't worth the trouble to fix and upgrade it. The car practically died when I stopped and apparently Rog noticed. Exiting the car he began staring at it, while shaking his head.

Changing his view to me he said, " What the f'd you do to your car?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I ran into some stupid cops and raced this guy on the free way."

"You know that's the second one this week, right" He replied stressing the last part of the statement.

" Yeah, I know but this car wasn't the best choice any way."

"God, you haven't even had it a day yet...what are you going to do for another car then?"

"I've got an idea, but I need a phone first". As if on cue he tossed me his phone and asked why I needed one. I told him that it was broken when I had been chased by the cops. He just gave me a confused look that I ignored as I dialed.

***

Mia sitting quietly filing paper work at her desk at the police station suddenly noticed her phone ringing in her pocket. She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway. Finding out who she was talking to ,she relaxed a little until she heard what it was that he wanted. Without a seconds hesitation the request was rejected and despised with a passion, but with much persuasion and many favors promised; with much disliking to the whole thing, she changed her mind as she listened to the specific instructions .

'Plus it would be a great way to get back at Cross', she thought. After the call, she got up and walked out side.

***

When I hung up the phone, Rog was confused.

"Ok, I need a tank of nos, a case of screwdrivers, a lock or bolt cutter, a rag and a lighter. " Even more confused he just turned to go find the things I requested. When he returned, he said, " Alright man, I am totally lost on this whole thing-" I cut him off.

" Don't worry, I'll explain everything in the car now lets go.

"Ok, but I'm driving this time" He insisted

"No it's alright, we're taking the maxima"

"You mean that maxima? The one with the blown engine?"

"That's the one" I said getting in the car.

Once I had laid the whole thing out in a nut shell to Rog, as we made our way to Rockport, he was hesitant but up for the idea.

The fried maxima fought and gave me problems the whole way but by the end of the night, it wasn't going to matter where or what was going on with this car, I thought. Very slowly and as careful as possible, we entered Rockport at around 7:34. Coming up a few blocks from the station, I pulled over and out came Mia from an alley waiting for us. I rolled down the passenger window and told Rog to give her the screwdriver case and the bolt cutter and she went back to the station.

"Now we just wait," I said, slightly anxious.

Getting back into the station, Mia walked first to her office to drop off the bolt cutters, then walked several more minutes to the surveillance room . Finally reaching the door leading inside, she flung it open scaring two officers that sat on the other side. Inside, there were two officers watching eight monitors in the wall, that were alternating between clips every ten seconds or so and in front of them was what looked like a computer board equipped with countless buttons, switches and controls to who knows what.

The officers looked at Mia confused as she explained, "Hello I'm Officer...Sanchez and Officer Cross needs to see both of you"

"If he needed to see us, why didn't he just get a hold of us on our walkie talkies?"

Having trouble thinking on her feet she lied, " Um, we've been having problems with the walkie-talkies so he sent me to get you. And don't worry I going to watch the monitors for you until you get back."

The two lost Officers looked at each other and nodded. " Okay, but what's with the tool case?"

"This?, Oh, I'm holding it for a friend. I'm gonna run it over to him after I'm done here. Thinking as fast as she could.

"Alright then, we'll be right back," said one.

"Yeah, thanks", finished the other. Waiting for them to leave, she turned and watched them go until the the door shut behind them.

Wasting no time at all, Mia immediately jumped under the control board and threw open the case housing twenty different size and shaped screwdrivers. She compared every screwdriver to the screws under the board but stopped when she found one that would fit.

When all the screws were all out ,she pried off the panels forming the under side of the board and began ripping and pulling every wire she could find and bunched them all up as sparks were flying in small bursts in every direction. Then she closed up the control panel again screwing all the screws back into place. Mia put the screwdriver back in the case and went back to her office, where she left the case.

***

Watching from a distance Mia waited for Cross to vacate his office before casually walking down the long corridor to that location. Once she arrived she tried the door and obviously it was locked but she had just noticed that he kept a spare key in top of the door jam in case of loosing his key. Stealthily she removed it and made her way into the deserted quarters. After getting inside she began shuffling through her superior's desk drawers until she found a small metal box with a miniature pad lock, labeled "private property". She noticed it weighed more than expected and then she shook it quietly to confirm its contents. The inside rattled and clacked letting Mia know that she had found what she was looking for.

Holding the box in her hand reminded her of the things she did while on the case of the black list and what happened after he evaded. The thought of helping him evade eased the thought of setting him up from the beginning. When Cross had got back to the station from the chase that day he had a clear plastic bag of several small objects in his hand, that caught her attention. Suddenly remembering that she had to get out quickly, Mia headed out the door, put back the key as secretly as possible, and locked her self in her office.

Entering her empty Quarters, she found the bolt cutter under the desk as she had left it. Mia set the box on the desk and grabbed the bold cutters with both hands. Slowly she gripped the small lock with the other end and began to squeeze. Without much force being applied, the lock gave in and broke into two pieces. Mia flipped open the box and shuffled through the keys until she stumbled upon the only one with ford stamped on the end and closed the box as she tossed it into her filing cabinet and locked it. Making sure that all the rest of the tools were hidden before sending a text to set the final phase of the plan into action and left on one more errand left to do.

***

"Alright," I said" lets do this." getting the rag and lighter ready and pulling up to the impound entrance. Easing up to the booth where the guard was stationed, I put the maxima in park and Rog stepped out. He walked around the car and up to the booth.

"Hey how's it goin?"

"Um not bad, can I help you?"

The conversation continued while I grabbed the rag and lighter slid them both into my pocket and cracked the nos bottle and got out. Slowly I made my way to the back of the car, trying to stall the best I could see how. I looked over my shoulder then over to Rog then flipped open the gas tank lid and unscrewed the cap.

While keeping an eye on the guard I reached on my pocket and yanked out the rag and shoved it into the tank as far as I could get it to go. Once deep in the tank I ripped the lighter out of my pants and covered the rag as I tried to light it.

Flick, Flick, the lighter failing to spark. Finally it caught the rag on fire and slowly making its way to the top of the rag.

"Hey man lets get out of here" I said trying to keep calm and the guard clueless

"Hey what are you guys doing?!" the guard yelled.

Rog getting the message, ended his conversation and walked quickly in my direction and as soon as we reached the edge of the building we bolted. Finally, it happened, the Nissan exploded in a massive green and blue fire ball taking out the once existing wooden booth and the guard that had been blocking the only exit and leaving the previous Nissan in countless unrecognizable bits and pieces.

When the car blow up, Mia started the mustang, that had once sat in my garage, threw it in first, squealing the tires and made her way down and out of the several story lot. Reaching the bottom, seeing the disaster zone, she slammed into second gear, causing the mustang to loss traction again, blowing across what was left of the maxima. Mia spotted Rog and I still running down the road and headed straight for us. After she caught us, she stopped so we could get in and we took off for the safe house.

Safely inside, we bailed from the car. Mia started checking out the place just as I did. The conversation to the safe house was consistently about the fact that we just ripped off the cop station and blew some of it up just for a mustang, but hey, I love mustangs and I missed the one that Cross stole from me, so I was just returning the favor.

'Man, I wish I could see the look on his face after finding out what had happened,' I thought.

Getting my mustang back brought memories of some really close calls and fun times running from the cops. I had never really known what she was puttin' out power wise but I would guess around 650hp or so. It was a 2009 gloss black mustang with no decals or vinyls, I didn't like the way they looked.

On the inside I had two bucket seats in the front, a lightened back seat, and other parts to help with speed and a heavy duty 5 speed to match the supercharged ford 521 big block under the hood, all sitting on 18' chrome rims. As for the exterior, it would all have to be redone, and it needed done anyway. After getting this beast back I inspected every inch to be sure that now other damage, besides what was necessary to get it here, had been taken.

"So what now?"

"New paint, body kit, exhaust, spoiler, rims, tires, and definitely license plates."

"Sounds good, what d'ya have in mind."

The next few days consisted of primering the body of the car and junking the old body kit. I had the new paint design in mind and was looking through magazines full of rims but couldn't find any that I liked. The mustang's new paint job didn't take long to complete and a new ordered body kit was on its way, soon to match. Rog managed to russle up some old plates that were lying around the shop.

Once all that was done, I made an all out machanical inspection, I'd be incredibly pissed if this car was to blow up on me as the last car had. Finally road worthy agian, I decided to take'r out to have some fun and blow out some of the cobwebs from underneath the car.

***

**Poster's note(as in the guy posting this story, not writing it): Soon me and the author are going to be moving this story to his own fanfiction profile, which he created when he realized people actually read his story. This change'll happen within the next one or two chapter, so there's a head's up for all readers.**

**Author's note (the guy who writes the story): Im sorry for the huge wait, but life (not that i have much of one) got in the way, making it impossible to get any writing done for like 3 months. So, I'm going to be getting my laptop working soon and have a lot more time to write and post my own story instead of having my friend post it on his profile for me. **

**Till next time, I guess...**


End file.
